


Lessons of an Escort

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: LUNAFLY
Genre: Escort Service, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Sexual Tension, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Woo Mi was nervous. She had never done something like this before. Well of course not. The girl had been a nerd since secondary school. She would never lie about that.She sat inside a fancy restaurant awaiting her date for the evening. Okay so he wasn't a date but an escort she had hired. She planned on losing her v-card tonight. Yes, a delicate and weird situation.Who would want to lose something so special as their virginity to a total stranger?





	Lessons of an Escort

Woo Mi was nervous. She had never done something like this before. Well of course not. The girl had been a nerd since secondary school. She would never lie about that.

Nonetheless for that exact reason she had gotten he nurself completely made over. A full head to toe makeover. She didn't- could not recognize herself. It was like she was a whole other person when she gazed at herself in the mirror.

For tonight she wore a nice red number made of expensive chinese silk with matching sexy six inch stilettos. On her eyes, smoky eye makeup and upon her lips blood red lipstick to set the mood. On this night she had to emit a sexiness she did not have to hide her pure nervousness.

She sat inside a fancy restaurant awaiting her date for the evening. Okay so he wasn't a date but an escort she had hired. She planned on losing her v-card tonight. Yes, a delicate and weird situation. Who would want to lose something so special as their virginity to a total stranger?

Unlike other teens in her high school years, she was unwanted by the boys. Mainly looked down upon because she was a nerd, a complete loser. You get why she had chosen to receive a makeover before doing this whole thing now?

Just for one night she wanted to be loved, to be desired by someone of the opposite sex. Even if it never happened again in her miserable life. She wanted to feel it at least once.

A few minutes passed by. She was now worried and more nervous then ever. Was he not coming? Was she now as an adult still unwanted by any man?

Trying not to break down she sipped a bit on her water. She was never much of a drinker. She had always wondered if that was a bad thing. Scoffing at her thoughts she glanced around the room.

There amongst many women stood a handsome figure taller then her in stature. He held all of the ladies attention charmingly so. His personality seemed dazzling- too bright- too professional for a girl like herself.

The moment she had chosen to look away from him and his crowd of groupies he peered at her with darkened eyes. In his eyes she was the only woman in his world. He couldn't understand why no man could seriously appreciate a goddess of her design. She was perfect with her imperfections.

Excusing himself from his unwanted female company, top escort Samuel Carter made his way over to his client's table. No, he usually doesn't do work that involves himself sleeping with a client but hearing her story he felt that it was his duty to help her. At first he truthfully was going to hand her case over to a random escort within his company but like I said that all changed when he heard her story.

"Pardon me, is this seat taken?" he asked standing across from her. She peered up at him surprised that he was even asking. He could've sat with anyone there but he chose to sit with her. In that moment she had forgotten about her meeting with the escort she was paying for the night.

"No..." she whispered nervously staring at him. Gosh she felt like an idoit. He was a freaking Adonis.

"Allow me to introduce myself... my name is Samuel Carter... may I know yours?" he smiled at her and she almost fainted because of it.

"Woo Mi... Syo Woo Mi..." she voiced in a low mutter.

"You have such a pretty name-" he replied truthfully in his opinion. His gaze never left hers.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Carter." she retorted in a calmly manner.

"Why is that?" he question her raising a prefect eyebrow up at her for gesture.

"I'm not use it." she admittedly noted. Gosh she felt even more nervous now that they were actually having a conversation.

"Is flattery the only thing you're not used to." he probed her watching her fiddle with her fingertips. She was really cute to him at the moment but later he wanted to bring out her sexy side.

"There are a lot of things but I'd rather not discuss that in such a public environment." she reasoned out glancing around them for show.

"Reasonable at most." he mused and she grimaced back at him. She wanted to know what he meant by that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she eliducated quzzically to his displeasure. He leaned in to the table placing his elbows upon it as he clasped his hands together. He did not want to anger her before he got his chance to even touch her.

"It means that I like how that brain of yours works." he beamed a charming smile that made her faintly blush. Hey, it was still a blush and he saw it. He knew that he was starting to get to her. He just needed to do a little bit more seduction on her.

"Trying to flatter me again I see." she said leaning in to the table as well. Bold. She was becoming even bolder the more they had their little chat. It wouldn't be long before she allowed him permission to possess her. Not long at all.

"No flattery there, only truth. Well Ms. Syo, why don't we go somewhere out of the public eye?" he offered leaning away from the table. She eyed him carefully. She wasn't sure of what game he was playing at but she willing to put all of her cards on the table.

"Like..." she sighed wanting to know where this night would leave her.

"My place." he smirked at her for the first time that night.

Woo Mi never imagined that she would find herself in someone else's home- a man's home. It was huge by all standards. The place just spoke money as soon as they had entered it. Somehow she had the distinct feeling that Mr. Samuel Carter was more than what he was leading on.

She sat on his white lounge sofa. Why white, that she'd never get. Removing her gaze from the exterior of the condominium she stared at the floor. This night would be a life changer. After tonight she was going to move forward in her life. Return back in to the woman she had always been. She was never going to change who she was just because she did so for one important night.

Samuel strode back in to the lounge. He stood in front of her holding two wine glasses and a bottle of wine in his hand. Woo Mi glanced up at him with a nervous smile gracing her innocent lips. He handed her the glass and she received it. He sat down next to her placing his glass down upon the coffee table in front of them.

He opened the wine bottle with a pop pouring some equally in to their respective glasses. She eyed every inch of him. Gosh he was all man. And she was not a woman but an innocent young girl. Questions of their impending night raked her brain. Would he laugh at her? Mock her?

She was starting to regret her decision furrowing her brows at the situation she had placed herself in. Samuel noticed it- her indecisiveness. He had to reassure her before she decided to leave. He reached over to her gripping her chin in the palm of his left hand. She was forced to look at him but it didn't last long before his lips were on hers.

Her eyes widen in shock. Her heart was speeding inside her chest. Her palms were sweating. She was a nervous wreck. She didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him back? She had never been kissed before. Did he think she was a bad kisser? Did not kissing him back make her a bad kisser?

Reluctantly he pulled away before she could react to what he had done. He was so confused by that kiss. When he kissed her he thought it'd just merely be a way to calm her down but that was far from the case when their lips had touch. He had seen their future together. She was the one. It didn't matter that she had not returned the kiss.

He stood up suddenly trying to gather his mind back together. The girl peered up at him suddenly confused by his actions. She wondered if she had offended him. Was not kissing him back the wrong choice?

Samuel gazed back at her. He leaned down in to her suddenly grabbing her wrists out of the blue. He pulled her body up from the sofa wrapping his arms around her small waist. He pressed his lips against hers again feeling the explosion inside build to a new high. He had to take her. There was no other way to sate his desires- wants.

He pulled away from her for the second time. Without a word he led her in to his bedroom forcing her to sit down upon it. Tonight he would place the word 'his' inside her head.

"Take that dress off. I want to see all of you. Now." was all that he said to her. Nonetheless that was all he needed to terrify her. She wanted to know how he did a complete one-eighty on her. What happened to the charming flirt she had been conversating with all evening?

"W-what?" she stammered shocked by how fast he was to getting to the job. She had no clue that this was no longer about the job she had paid him to do.

"Take it off!" he growled huskily. His world was suffocating without him being able to touch her yet.

He watched as Woo Mi reached behind her to unzip her dress before removing it from her body. She stood in the lingerie she had bought for this night. It however was not red but white to signify her virginity. Her silettos still on her feet. She gulped as he gripped her by the waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Do you want to know the lessons of an escort? Syo. Woo. Mi." Samuel hissed against the skin of her neck before placing gentle kisses down the side of it.

"The question is, do I have a choice?" she whimpered back questionly whilst she became weaker from his sexual attacks.

"Not really. I'm only going say this once- after tonight you are mine. If I see you with anyone else, I'll flip. You belong to me." he sneered. He had to say it. Let her know that his arms is where she belongs even if she didn't want to be.

"What! I do not belong to anyone. Let me go, I'm leaving. This was a bad idea." she grimaced not liking the words coming out of his perfect mouth.

"Woo Mi!" he gnarled at her causing her to shiver in his embrace. His breathed hovering over her lips before he kissed her. He fell back against the bed with her on top of him. One of his hands immersed in her long hair the other ripping her under garments away.

She was naked on top of him at first but then he switch their positions placing her underneath him. He pushed himself away from her to remove his own clothes. Once they were gone his lips found their way back against her glorious naked body. She was all woman to him.

He consumed her. Made her his through his kisses and his touch. She withered beneath him moaning his name in undefined pleasure. Her mind was just as lost as his.

She clutched at his back when he finally took her. She screamed at the searing pain. He was none to forgiving as he thrust mercilessly within her. Tears dripped from her eyes as she held on to him for dear life. She never thought losing your virginity was so painful. If she'd known, she would've kept it to herself.

The world spun around her whilst he rocked inside of her. Soon the feeling of pain was replaced by something she could not put in to words. Her walls clutched around him choking his manhood inside of her.

It was not long before she felt tension build up inside of her to the point that it hurt. She didn't understand what was happening but it felt amazing when it finally released itself. Her body rocked with her orgasm. He soon followed behind her huffing in response to her spasming body.

He rolled off her falling to her side. Sleep fought with her as he pulled her in to his arms. His hands playing with her hair as he whispered his thanks to her heart following her in sleep as well.


End file.
